


The Fox & The Lion

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin Wrynn Needs a Hug, Bathroom Sex, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Varian Wrynn, King Anduin Wrynn, M/M, Major amounts of Fairshaw, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Priests, Undead, Unplanned Pregnancy, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers, female half elf, wrathion is a chad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: There was something comforting about the shadows when you were a little different than everybody else around you. Half elf Ophelia was adopted by Shaw at a young age, her mother having passed suddenly and tragically. Growing up within the walls of Stormwind and as an assassin certainly has its ups and downs....like falling in love with people you can't have or ending up with two dads or seemingly having to answer to a very twisted sense of purpose, destiny.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s), Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Kalecgos/Jaina Proudmoore
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and is really bad at titles and summaries?   
> I don't know what I'm doing but I'm in quarantine due to a possible exposure until next week because test results. So have a new fic and probably a new chapter to the other one. Going to add characters and ships as I go but I started with a plot this time! Not edited, hope you enjoy.

There was something comforting about the shadows when you were a little different than everybody else around you. Her mother had named her Ophelia, a human name that translated to “helper.” It made her chuckle dryly almost when she found out that was what her name meant. How could an assassin, a rogue, be considered a “helper”? She helped protect Stormwind, sure, and the King. She also knew how to get blood out of leather and hair. Her mother was a priest, a healer, and maybe she meant well when she had named Ophelia. Her mother probably meant well too when she fell in love with her elf father, producing the abomination she felt like occasionally. Humans were more accepting towards her kind, most elves were too but it really depended on who, what, when, and where. 

The upside is that, although both parents died while she was young, she gained a father figure through the merry band of idiots devoted to protecting Stormwind. This father figure was Mathias Shaw, who may or may not be in love with another man and this is definitely how Ophelia ended up with two dads. It really wasn’t that long of a story, when she thought of it, but when people asked her if her last name was Shaw because of Mathias, she would just tell them “it’s a long story.” 

“If you keep poutin’ like that, I’m going to tell Shaw.” Flynn said as he sat next to her, the two of them on the edge of a stone wall overlooking the ship port.

“I’m not pouting.” She replied with a level of annoyance.

“What’s the problem? You know you can tell me anything, I’m the cool dad.” Flynn said, earning a snort from her.

“It isn’t anything worth talking about, but I appreciate your concern.” She said before letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

Mathias had practically raised Ophelia, he knew her mother and apparently her mother thought it would be a good idea to make him her godfather. So far, she couldn’t complain. He tried his best and hardest to make sure he raised her into a proper woman while also making sure she knew her way around a rapier and daggers. She was not conventional in that she did not just want to grow up, get married, make babies, and maybe pick up tailoring on her way. Ophelia was very different inside and out, and people would remind her occasionally. Half-races were not unheard of but were met with some...weirdness. People were only especially nice to her because of who her godfather is. When Flynn came along, Ophelia pushed them towards each other as much as she possibly could. They were the best thing that could happen to each other, she could see that from a mile away. Anybody could, if they knew Shaw well enough. 

“Want to head to the Pig and Whistle? On me.” Flynn offered, very aware that this was a romance problem.

Ophelia tried to mask her feelings often and if you didn’t pay attention, you would miss it but Flynn paid attention. When he realized how much she meant to Shaw, he went out of his way to become a voice of reason in her ear. However, this was Flynn Fairwind and how much of a voice of reason could he be? Ophelia nodded at his offer at the bittersweet taste of ale, standing and stretching. Maybe she could forget how it felt, last night, outside of the annex. Against the cool castle wall, gentle and warm. Like a light, what else could she expect? She was hiding from him, what else could she do? 

“I’m so sorry, Anduin.” was the last thing she said to him.

She would be stupid to think Shaw didn’t know about it or that he didn’t tell Flynn, maybe. She was ignoring it and ignored it harder into some sweet wine. 

“Matty has been worried about you. You’ve been real quiet back at home, Lia.” He said after they’d both had a few.

“You know how the sun feels? How gentle and kind love can be? Waking up in tangled sheets of innocence, nothing happening. Nothing less, nothing more. There are no expectations but a hunger for honest, true company. Companionship and then you ruin it because you kiss. All feelings out there and after a lifetime of being in the shadows, it was nice to feel the sun...but I flew too close to it, Flynn.” Ophelia said, knowing she might not be making as much sense as she hoped she was. The wine was going to her head fast.

“Who are you in love with, Ophelia?” 

She bit her lip, should she say it? Throw it out into the world? No, no she didn’t think she would. She shook her head and asked the bartender for another and another and another. When Ophelia woke the next morning, it was not in her home or at the tavern. She bolted upright too quick for her throbbing head and squinted, looking around. She knew exactly where she was and checked under the sheets, sighing in relief. Of course he wouldn’t, he was the king and a gentleman. Was she seen though? Gods, she hopes she wasn’t seen. She laid back, not wanting to get out of the bed. It smelled like him and her head was screaming at her for what she had done last night.

“Get up.” Shaw, angry.

She sat up, a glassy expression on her face as Shaw dragged her out of the king’s bed. She was pulled all the way down to his office before the door shut with some finality. Flynn was curled up on the office couch, obviously also nursing a hangover.

“When I said to figure out what is wrong, this is not what I had in mind.” He said, slamming a book down on the table beside Flynn’s head. He earned an annoyed groan at that, pillow thrown over his head now. “We do need to talk about this though, Ophelia. You were spotted sneaking into the king’s chambers last night. Would you care to explain why?” Shaw asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his desk.

Maybe it was the nausea and headache or maybe it was just the fact it was all so much, or maybe it’s because it was her godfather, but whatever reason: Ophelia let out everything.

“I’ve been spending more time with Anduin and it’s stupid, it’s silly. We’ve been friends since childhood, we’ve been there for each other in almost everything but I know my station is much below him and I ruined it. I put my feelings into it and ruined everything by kissing him the night before last. He didn’t respond, didn’t do anything, so I apologized. I can’t stand to look at him now, I’m so embarrassed and it was selfish, stupid. I overheard from a meeting, he needs a wife and an heir and I’m not even sure I could produce a child with him that this kingdom would accept, if I would even want children. I’m not a proper princess, I am a half elf who slits the throats of her enemy while they’re asleep. So I got drunk because Flynn offered to pay because I don’t want to feel it. Anduin feels like the light he believes in and the shadows can be cold, you both know. I didn’t mean to upset anybody, please don’t be mad at Flynn, he’s just helping in the way he knows how.” She said, barely pausing to take a breath and doing so after speaking all of that. 

Flynn had rolled over at some point, “oh, Lia. You’re in love with Anduin Wrynn?” 

Shit. Shit. Fuck. Ophelia fled again, both men allowing her to do so as they knew she probably just wanted a ton of space now. She sat with both bare feet in the water of the lake by the headquarters. She had been crying, hood up and head down as she played with a tiny dagger. The first one Shaw ever gave her. Maybe he could send her away for a while, get her away from Stormwind for a while. Certainly somewhere else, literally anywhere else, could use someone of her expertise. She was hoping honestly that the earth would open up and swallow her in this moment, that she didn’t have to be anywhere ever anymore. How did it get to this point, you ask? Let’s rewind, shall we?

Ophelia and Anduin had known each other basically the entire time he knew of Shaw, which was a big chunk of each other’s lives. They would sneak off to see each other until Varian or Shaw would yell, both promising not to do it again but doing it again. He had first seen that she was not quite human when while running around, her hood to her cloak fell. She froze, hair tied back into a bun to keep it out of her face. They were like human ears but pointed at the end, a gentle mark of being elven in her features. He pulled her hood up for her, smiling at her.

“Your ears will get cold if you keep them uncovered.” was all he said about it before they went back to running after the other. 

When he went off to train as a priest, it was no surprise to her and yet she missed him every day he was gone. That should have been the first indication she was falling for him but nope, that was ignored. Ophelia began to dive deeper into her studies as a rogue, wanting to become Shaw’s right hand. She was very passionate about her job, even going so far as to impress Varian Wrynn who had before thought her nothing but a scoundrel, a bad influence on her son.

“You are very skilled for your age.” He had said to her, making her bow at his sudden presence. 

“Thank you, your grace. I aspire to aid you in wars, should you need it. Shaw wants to make me his right hand, which would be an extension to your guard, sir.” She said, trying not to sound too eager.

To your guard, closer to Anduin. She didn’t have to say so, a slight twitch of a smile that had come and gone across the King’s face.

“Would you say it is to be an extension of my guard or to see my son more?” He asked her bluntly.

Ophelia never faltered, “It is an honor to serve my duty to the crown and the crown alone, sir.” 

“I see. Well, carry on then.” He said before departing from her.

Her heart was racing in her chest despite her composure, was she always that easy to read? Maybe it was the joy she felt in receiving his letters every so often or maybe it was the despair when they stopped coming, but King Wrynn just knew a truth that he could not avoid: Ophelia Shaw was in love with his son but whether or not that love was returned, Varian didn’t know. Anduin kept his cards very close to his chest half the time, resulting in them arguing more than Varian cared to do. When he had gotten word that Anduin was in Pandaria after a shipwreck, he dispatched members of SI:7 immediately to go get his son but Anduin wanted to stay, help those in Pandaria. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Forgive me, but you want to send her where?” Shaw asked

“Pandaria. My son is refusing to come home and since they are both very familiar with each other, perhaps Ophelia can convince him.” 

“I’ll do it.” Ophelia said before Shaw could reply, knowing he would say no. 

The portal was opened and she walked through, cloak around her to embrace for whatever may come.


	2. Pandaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin refuses to leave Pandaria and Ophelia refuses to leave Anduin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a long chapter either, which I wanted it to be but eh. Here we are. Not edited or anything, just typed up as fast as possible. Chapter 3 will be longer cause we got a looooot of lore to blow through to get to BFA content. It's about to get real dark in here, friends. Enjoy!

Pandaria was not what Ophelia expected at all. Sure, she had heard stories about the Pandaren and wasn’t surprised by that but it was very beautiful, peaceful, and a little chillier than Stormwind with the way the wind would hit the chimes around them. The company was very welcoming and kind, not bothered by her appearance at all. She didn’t feel a need to hide her ears here, letting the wind lightly brush them for once in a long time.

“So you are a friend of the Prince?” A Pandaren by the name of Fat Long-Fat asked.

“In a sense, yes. I was sent by his father in the hopes of persuading him to come home. Do you know where I could find him?” She asked, only to have said person enter the room.

“I..oh! Ophelia.” He said, obviously not expecting to see her.

It had been many months at this point and between the two of them, it showed. Anduin was taller and hair growing longer, muscles showing where his shirt and slacks did not cover. She had just cut hers shorter to be practical, deciding it going down her back could be a danger. Her leather armor hugged every curve, womanhood just around the corner. She gave a curtsy as greeting, hiding the fact that mentally her jaw was on the floor.

“Your Highness. May I speak with you alone?” She asked, sticking to formality.

The last letter he had sent her was but a month old now and she couldn’t ignore how informal the letter sounded in its nature. A slip of the hand, she was certain. He led her out onto a wooden balcony that overlooked the lakes. She gasped audibly, unable to hide her reaction to how beautiful Pandaria was.

“I agree, Ophelia. This land is...unspeakably breathtaking...but I have a feeling that is not why you’re here.” He said, leaning against the railing as he looked out.

“Your Highness, I-” “Anduin.” He interrupted her.

“How many times must I ask you to call me Anduin?” He asked, looking back at her now.

“At least a thousand more, Your Highness. I am but a humble servant of the blade that keeps you and your father safe.”

He looked away from her, expression unreadable.

“Is that what you are? Well, you can tell my father I don’t dare abandon Pandaria just as every other kingsguard has been told and also tell him I will be home when I am done here.” He said, still not looking at her.

He was direct, distant, maybe even a little cold.

“Understood. Well, I suppose I will have to send him a letter after you tell me what is so important about being here instead of coming home. I believe in your passions and there is no Shaw or King or barrier that bars me from speaking frankly with you. Why are you here, Anduin?” She asked, leaning against the railing next to him.

The boyish smile she received caused her heart to flutter and there it was, that boy turned into a man who sought greater purpose. He told her everything, from leaving for the Church to his studies to the shipwreck and the sha.

“Well, if you’re going to beat off the dark with a stick then you will need a companion to make sure you don’t get too hurt.” She said, standing from the table they now sat at to stretch.

“Ophelia…” he said, taking on that warning tone.

The growl before the roar.

“You can’t convince me to leave without you, so you might as well save what it is you want to yell at me. Your tantrums won’t work on me, we are grown now. I’m not leaving without you and I can handle my own.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest now.

“You forget yourself.” Anduin said, crossing his own now.

“Only because you ask me to. If you wish me to treat you like a Prince and not an old friend, I can do so but I cannot treat you like both. Your father would have my head for how I speak to you sometimes and you enjoy it. You ask for it, again and again in teasing mockery.”

“I do not enjoy your danger, Ophelia.” He said, standing now as she was but with more force, knocking his chair over.

“Nor do I enjoy yours.” She said, tone soft now as her arms fell to her sides.

A silence fell between the two of them before Anduin just left her there to watch him walk out, wanting to reach for him. Wanting to close the gap between the two of them and apologize for how stubborn she was sometimes. He was equally stubborn though. She sighed and followed him out, calling after him. He stopped and turned to face her, frowning.

“I’m sorry.” She said, walking closer to him.

“...Me too.” Anduin sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

She offered her arm to him, “would the gentleman accompany the lady to her quarters?” She asked, something they used to joke about as children in the gazebo.

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” He said, earning a laugh from her as he took her arm. 

They walked in silence to where she was staying, stopping outside.

“This is me.” She said

Anduin let go of her arm and gently grasped her hand, bringing it up to his lips to gently kiss it.

“Goodnight, Ophelia.” He said, smiling as he noticed the blush on her cheeks.

“Goodnight, Anduin.” She said, voice coming out in a near whisper as if she was afraid someone would hear her utter something to him at all.

Anduin left her at that, returning to his own room. He groaned in frustration, falling back onto his bed. For the last few years, Anduin became a man of need and there were moments he absolutely hated how his brain would betray him. He found himself thinking of Ophelia and how her armor hugged her curves, how her laugh sounded breathy sometimes, the way she would blush. Her perfect smile, she was perfect. He found his hands sliding down his body, his trousers going with them and before long, he was doing the one thing he always felt ashamed of afterwards - fantasizing about Ophelia. He imagined what she would feel like, sound like, her warm skin under his hands. This was his childhood best friend, he shouldn’t be. They could never, and yet how forbidden it was seemed to be his favorite part as he couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure at the thought, her name falling from his lips. 

Ophelia had been working on the letter for Varian Wrynn and wanted Anduin to take a peek at it before sending it out. She stopped outside upon hearing the noise, pressing an ear to the door carefully before turning beet red as she heard her name fall from his lips in a way it most certainly should not. She left the letter under his door, not thinking, and sprinted back to her quarters. She had drawn the curtains shut and slid down the wall next to the window as her breathing slowed. Was her brain playing tricks on her? Did priests do that? She felt like she couldn’t fully get air, gasping in breaths. What just happened? 

Ophelia couldn’t look at him the next day, her resolve absolutely crumbled on the matter. She avoided him, actually, unable to process it. Obviously he was touching himself to the thought of her but why? Half elves could be known to be quite attractive compared to humans, perhaps that is what the appeal was. Just her looks. She frowned at the thought, just her looks? She had been avoiding him for quite some time except for their training lessons and he noticed, oh he noticed. When Anduin found the letter she left for him to edit, what he dreaded seemed to be the truth. She had heard him. He would never live it down and found he was happy to avoid her too, too embarrassed to look at her. 

It had really been weeks before the two of them could muster up the courage when the unthinkable happened. Garrosh was here to use the sha and both Anduin and Ophelia would be damned if he got to it. Things were starting to go their way and yet this battle did not end in triumph. When the bell broke and rubble fell on him, her heart stopped and then the sound of it beating frantically was the only thing she could hear as she pushed her way towards him. She managed to dig his body out of the ruins, pure adrenaline and fear. She held him in her arms, tears falling freely now. She never told him she loves him and this was the boy she had known since her first time in Stormwind, dead in her arms.She shot off the flare that was attached to her hip, evacuated to Lion’s Landing. Varian and Shaw waited for them there, Ophelia immediately burying her face in Shaw’s chest as sobs wracked her body. She was known for holding in her emotions, hiding how she truly felt from the world. Her mask cracking in this moment spoke volumes to those who truly knew her.

Ophelia woke up from her rest on the couch in Shaw’s office to find the news that Anduin is alive. She ran to where they kept him immediately, by his side with a stiff upper lip once again and not the courage to speak how she felt. 

“They say I will be in pain possibly for the rest of my life but I’m alive…” Anduin said, grasping her hand in his as best as he could.

“Please, rest…” She said

“Only if you stay.” 

“As you wish, Your Highness.” She replied, sitting there and still holding his hand.

“How...many more times am I going to...ask you to call me Anduin?” He asked, a slight smile gracing his features.

Tears filled her eyes, “at least a million more. Now please, rest...Anduin.” She said, the smile still on his face as he fell into a restless slumber.


	3. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Pandaria to The War of Thorns, the newly kinged Anduin is not feeling very victorious as of late. Ophelia receives a shocking letter from Varian Wrynn after he has passed and the blood of those lost turns to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited or beta'd  
> Boy howdy, did I skip and jump through the time line on this one. At the start of the chapter, Anduin is supposed to be about 15/16 and at the end of it, he's either 19 or 20.  
> I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy. The beginning of Shaw and Flynn will be in the next chapter which will be filled with so many happy and sad feelings you might explode. I also was not expecting people to like this story so much but I'm so so happy and thankful for all of the Kudos!

The unlikeliest of alliances is often what can make us stronger in the long run. Ophelia hadn’t left his side since that one night, basically and in doing so, was becoming mildly acquainted with his new friend: Wrathion. However, Shaw was not too happy with her newfound devotion.

“You are going to fall behind in your training and for what?” Shaw asked

“He’s alive, dad.” She replied

He didn’t know how to respond to the raw emotion she was exhibiting. Anduin Wrynn might be the actual death of her or her career. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You are not some frilly chambermaid, Ophelia. You are a rogue, a member of the SI:7, and my adoptive daughter. Your last name holds importance too.” He said finally.

“I am not going to leave his side until he is better. If you see demotion fit, then so be it.” She said before leaving at once to return to Anduin’s side. 

She had been having this exchange with Shaw while Wrathion visited with Anduin.

“What I wonder is when you both are going to stop dancing around your feelings for each other.” Wrathion said with a shrug, making Anduin blush and thankful Ophelia was out of earshot.

“There is no such thing.” Anduin said.

“Humans are such silly creatures. You almost died, is that not reason enough to realize you are in love with her?” He replied before passing Ophelia as he left.

“What’s wrong with tall, dark, and pretty?” She asked, going to change Anduin’s bandages.

He grabbed her wrists, looking up at her. She looked confused, she had been changing his bandages often and making sure the wounds were clean. All Ophelia did was care about him without pause or complaint, did she love him? 

“Nothing, he speaks of what he does not know.” Anduin said, letting go of her wrists to let her proceed.

Ophelia shrugged it off, deciding not to bother him with it.

“Are we at a point where I can ask how you’re feeling without gaining a withering stare or sarcasm as a response?” She asked, finishing up cleaning the wounds and bandaging them.

“I’m the healer, you think I would be able to mend myself and move on but here we are, a rogue worrying about me. Don’t you have duties with Shaw?” He asked, able to sit up now with help from her.

“I’m allowed to worry about you sometimes. You know that, right?” She asked, helping prop him up.

He shot her that withering stare that she loved oh so much, making a giggle bubble out of her chest.

“You are ridiculous sometimes.” She said, helping him up with his cane.

Anduin, despite his father’s wishes, would still go around and talk with people instead of rest. Ophelia didn’t dare try to stop him, knowing how stubborn Anduin could be. Instead she walked with him, making sure he wouldn’t fall over. This is how they had spent most of his recovery, walking together and keeping up appearances only to be jesting and flirting non-stop when they were alone. Shaw had seen an end to this, although not because he had wanted to. It was quite the opposite. Even though he previously opposed the two of them being together, he began to realize how happy it made Ophelia, even if for a moment. He wanted more of that for her but they all knew a half elf would not be welcomed to court, and that thought made his heart sink. Varian had left two letters, one addressed to Shaw and one addressed to Ophelia, before leaving to fight the Burning Legion. He wouldn’t have the chance to give it to her until much, much later. 

Ophelia approached Shaw’s office and slid into the shadows nearby, watching him leave it. Why would he leave when he wanted to see her? She followed him, knowing he should notice she was there by now but he didn’t. Something was wrong with him, maybe he was unwell and going to rest. She slinked out of the shadows and approached him.

“You wanted to see me?” Ophelia asked.

“Ah yes, you. I have a mission for you. I need to go speak with the Prince because we must being shut down preparations.” Shaw said

“What’s going on?” 

“I need you to just trust me, Ophelia. You know your safety is as important to me as Stormwinds. Will you head back to my office and begin preparations?” He asked

She nodded and headed back to his office, knowing something was still very off. Shaw was not an outwardly affectionate man, although she knew his words were true. Most of the SI:7 began patrolling the streets to make sure people were heading to their homes, shutting businesses down early, being safe. Ophelia hid her concern for her godfather as she did this, deciding to confront him much later after this was all done. She found him speaking still with Anduin.

“Ophelia, I was just discussing the situation with Shaw.” Anduin said, standing to greet her.

“Your Highness, I insist you don’t have to stand to greet me. I am a citizen, not a noble.” She said, hoping Shaw didn’t pick up on the affection they had for one another.

There was something wrong with him, he wasn’t quite himself and since Onyxia happened - you could never be too careful. Anduin looked at her strangely before sitting back down.

“The entire city is secure, Shaw. What else would you have me do?” Ophelia asked

“You can go home and be done for the day.” He said

She bowed and was reluctant to leave but did so anyways, sparing one last glance to Anduin who looked confused at her behavior. Was she unwell? She bowed and left them at once to return to her living quarters. Ophelia woke to a very different world in a few days time, learning that Detheroc was impersonating Shaw this entire time. That the SI:7 found plans of an ambush and Amber was dead. That the King Varian Wrynn was dead. It was a lot to carry, a hard pill to swallow. She had been so wrapped up in her feelings of Anduin that she had failed Shaw when he needed her most. She stood back with the other agents of SI:7 as the new King gave a speech, King Anduin Wrynn.

After he had finished, he had disappeared for a while and Ophelia decided to give him some privacy to mourn his father. She instead went to Shaw and hugged him as tightly as she could once they were alone.

“If you ever risk yourself like that again, I swear to kill you myself.” Ophelia said, pulling away.

Shaw smiled a bit at that, “I missed you too. I have a letter for you from Varian Wrynn and I encourage you to read it alone.” 

She frowned a bit, taking the folded parchment from him and nodded.

“I have errands to run, feel free to make yourself at home - as always.” Shaw said before leaving her to it. 

Breathe in, breathe out, open the letter.

“Dear Ophelia,

If you are reading this, then I’m afraid I have passed on. You may be wondering why I am addressing you like this, why I must speak to you so privately after my death and the reasoning is that I see the way you look at my son. I see the way he looks at you too, you both deny it but should you come to agree on your feelings together, I felt a need to give my blessing. You are the left hand of SI:7 and you have grown into a woman who I believe would be very capable of being queen beside my son should you decide so. All of Stormwind turns to him now and it is a very heavy burden at times. He has support from those I have left behind with him but nobody will be able to support him as I know you will. When I saw how you cared for him in Pandaria and after, there was no more denying that you would find your way to him in his hour of need. I trust you and only you to be the wind beneath his wings from the shadows, he is going to need it. You two can’t deny it any longer and it would be laughable if you tried. 

So without further ado: 

I, Varian Wrynn, give my blessing for the union of Anduin Wrynn and Ophelia Shaw. Any opposed will not get a vote as I cannot contest it from the grave. I wish to see my son happy and to watch Stormwind prosper from the beyond. 

Forever,  
Varian Wrynn.”

Ophelia began to cry as she stared at the letter, unsure if it was from happiness or sadness. She ended up curling up on the couch in Shaw’s office and falling asleep, letter tucked in her hand as Shaw returned. He covered her up and blew out all of the candles except the one on his desk. He knew he wouldn’t sleep tonight and kept her company while doing paperwork. He noticed the letter that eventually fell on the floor, picking it up out of curiosity and reading it. His eyebrows shot up, immediately going to see Anduin about it.

“So….he approves?” He asked

“Varian didn’t want you to just suffer on the throne….your father did love you, in his own way.” Jaina chimed in, also having read the letter.

“I know he did.” Anduin said before sighing.

“As her guardian, you have my blessing as well. If that is what you require.” Shaw said

“I don’t even know if she returns my feelings, if she knows how I feel about her. That is certainly the first step before just asking her to marry me but, that is my intentions since Shaw and my father have both given us their blessings.” Anduin said

Jaina was nearly beaming, which was a very rare sight.

“You have my support.” She said

“Thank you, Aunt Jaina.” He said with a smile.

Now was to find the time to even explore their feelings. He had planned to, after The Gathering. It had started out well enough, family members crying tears of joy at seeing their loved ones who had been risen as undead. It was a shame it ended up being an absolute disaster, even though the intentions of it had been good. 

“You’re too good of a man sometimes, Anduin.” Ophelia said, smiling as she watched the people happy to see their loved ones.

“There is no such thing, you are being ridiculous again.” He responded

“If you keep calling me ridiculous, people are going to start believing you and then my shadowy mystique will be ruined.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh at that. He stopped upon seeing someone wave at him, returning it before bowing as he realized who it was: Elsie Benton. Ophelia stood tall now, tense like the string of a bow. 

“What’s wrong?” Anduin asked her upon noticing the change in her demeanor. 

“They’re walking towards the keep, this can’t be good for them. I know the Alliance welcomes those who seek the light but...oh no. Anduin, call Reverence.” She said

He did so without hesitation, seeing what was happening too. Caila Menethil, heir to the throne of Lordaeron, was in trouble as Sylvannas rose. She summoned her bat as Anduin raced on his horse to get to her. Ophelia was on her own horse, not too far behind him yet pulled on the reins to stop the brown steed from advancing forward.

“Anduin, stop!” She shouted but he kept going and so she took off after him.

She jumped from her horse to his and yanked back on the reins just in time for Sylvannas to murder Caila a few feet away from them. It had felt like all of the air left her lungs at seeing this, watching her fall in front of them. She could become undead, one of them now, and she couldn’t fathom what in the world was happening. 

“Retreat!” was shouted in the crowd, the Forsaken running back to the Horde side as Sylvannas took off away from them.

Anduin hopped off the horse and draped her body over Ophelia’s horse, Valor. She slid back onto hers and gave a nod.

“She will be safe with us.” 

“You will hand her over.” Sylvannas demanded, suddenly in front of Ophelia.

“Over my dead body.” Ophelia nearly spat.

“That could be arranged.” Sylvannas said

Ophelia placed a hand on her dagger, only to be met with Anduin stepping between them.

“You can take Caila, but if you do so just go.” He said, something powerful and threatening behind his words.

Sylvannas sneered at him, “deal.”

With Caila dead and a failed attempt at peace, Anduin and Ophelia returned to the keep feeling pretty defeated. All thoughts of telling her how he felt slipped his mind as a different flame filled his heart. It grew in intensity at the flames of the tree of Teldrassil being burned. If it was a war she wanted, it was a war Sylvannas was going to get.


	4. The Zandalari Are a Fun Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go to Kul Tiras, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore, help.   
> We're getting to the point where we began and I don't know if I'm going to keep going or not.   
> Not edited or beta'd and much shorter than I hoped for but this is what my brain squeezed out for this chapter.   
> Bon appetite.

Go to Kul Tiras, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Originally the plan was to go and accompany Jaina.

“Please, whatever you do...keep her safe.” Anduin said, worry very obvious in his tone despite him keeping a stiff upper lip in front of his war counsel.

Ophelia bowed, “as you wish.” 

She couldn’t get too emotional or sentimental in front of the court and she wouldn’t but deep down, Anduin knew the emotion was there. Jaina meant a lot to the both of them. She had been “Aunt Jaina” for as long as the both of them could remember, even if it wasn’t what she had called her. The tricky part is that nobody knew what the reaction of Jaina going home would be.

“So, you’re telling me you haven’t been home since your father….?” Ophelia asked, trailing off to not say it outloud. 

“I haven’t. I don’t expect this to be a warm welcome and encourage you to have your blades sharpened should you need to escape.” Jaina said as they boarded her ship.

Ophelia steeled herself for whatever they may find, getting off at the port they were supposed to. Did she think she would end up waking up in a prison, half naked and no weapons? No, not at all but she certainly did and certainly was.

“You’re awake, I was starting to think that wasn’t going to happen.” A fellow prisoner said.

“Who are you?” Ophelia asked, pulling herself off the floor but keeping distance between them.

“Flynn Fairwind at your service, I was sent here to break you out little lady. Shall we?” He asked

“We’re both in here, what do you propose we do to get out?” She asked, curious. 

“I have an idea but I need you to punch me.” Flynn said

Ophelia didn’t even question it, just rearing back and punching him as hard as she could. 

“Guards! Guards!!” He shouted as he dramatically threw himself to the floor.

“What’s all the fuss?” A guard asked, wandering into their cell like a dolt.

“She’s a brute! She hit me! Detain her!” He shouted, winking at her before taking the guard out at the knees after he approached Flynn.

Ophelia jumped in and started throwing punches, knocking the guard unconscious as they began their escape. Ophelia ran over to a lever on the wall and pulled it, opening the other cells to start a prison bake.

“I like you, we should consider keeping you.” Flynn said as they continued the escape after.

Once Ophelia got back to solid ground and away from the jails, she began running errands to seek aid from the Proudmoore family in Kul Tiras. She stopped only to write Anduin about everything that had happened since this adventure began.

“Anduin? As in King of Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn?” Flynn asked, peeking over her shoulder.

“Yeah, we’re childhood friends. My adoptive father is the head of the SI:7 back in Stormwind and I work for them too. Just sort of happened. I would run around with him a lot back in the day, he would have to keep up with me, though. I’ve always been faster and sneakier.” Ophelia replied.

“Do they treat you fairly as a uh...elf?” He asked

“Half elf with full-blown elf ears. It was like the gods looked upon my genetics and decided they wanted to get a laugh out of it. The Wrynn family has been nothing but gracious and kind to me, I would even consider Anduin my best friend at this point with everything we’ve been through.” She said, smiling slightly back at him.

He was certainly very easy to talk to, she wondered why that was. Probably from the pirate background, they could be very cunning and charming but Ophelia didn’t sense that this man wanted much from her besides her help and company. They weren’t alone for long, however, the familiar figure of Mathias approaching her steadily.

“Ophelia Shaw, I expected you to notify me at once that you were safe. I was about to dispatch the entire organization to come find you in a place we don’t have clearance and the least you could have done was write.” Shaw said frantically as he approached her. 

“I believe the little lady was working on it when you frantically approached her.” Flynn said

“And who might you be?” 

“Flynn Fairwind, at your service. I suppose you’re daddy dearest?” Flynn asked, leaning against the wall nearby, swaying from his consumption of ale up to this point.

Shaw narrowed his eyes slightly at the man.

“He saved me, from the prison. Broke me out. I have a lot to tell you, father. Jaina’s whereabouts are currently unknown but she was sentenced to death by her mother. We’ve been gaining traction here for the cause of freeing her as well as establishing an alliance. I’ve been doing my job, I’m alive, everything is fine.” Ophelia said

“You know to make reports as soon as the coast is clear.” Shaw said, ready to start chastising her.

“The coast hasn’t been clear this entire time, whole storm on the horizon. Ophelia was telling me ‘bout the war with Sylvannas and why she needs my help, our help. Least you could do is lay off while she’s busy doing what others probably should.” Flynn said, now stepping up to Shaw.

“I encourage you to step back, sir.” Shaw said through his teeth. 

Ophelia immediately sensed the tension between the two of them and couldn’t help but smirk. 

“I like this one, we should keep him.” Ophelia said of Flynn, earning a glare from Shaw.

“We will discuss this more later when we are not in lesser company, Ophelia.” Shaw said before leaving.

Ophelia opened her mouth to apologize for Shaw’s words but Flynn beat her to it: “It’s fine. He doesn’t know what he’s missin’ out on, I’m an absolute delight.” 

Ophelia smiled a bit at him, “damn right. I’m going to get back to writing this and send it out to Stormwind. Then on to the next?” 

“On to the next.”

It wasn’t really until the Zandalari needed help that Ophelia noticed a change in how Shaw and Flynn interacted with each other. They would still go toe to toe, both very protective over the half elf. It was like having two dads that didn’t get along but she didn’t mind, it was nice having Flynn as an ally and a friend. A role model, maybe? She was even humming sea shanties to herself on the sail back to Stormwind with Flynn. He was at the helm and couldn’t hear her, which she was thankful for. He sang them, off key and rather loudly depending how much he had to drink. It was calming her down from their current objective. Shaw had been kidnapped and imprisoned by the Zandalari and Ophelia was going to ask for aid from the one person she knew couldn’t tell her no. 

Anduin stood at the port in Stormwind, awaiting her arrival. Ophelia didn’t hesitate to nearly run up to him and hug him.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes.” She said as he reciprocated the hug.

“As are you…” He said, letting her go after a few moments.

“Anduin, this is Flynn Fairwind. He’s broken me out of prison, assisted in an alliance with Kul Tiras, and helped me find my way back home to you. Jaina is safe, she’s the Lord Admiral now so she made up with her mother.” Ophelia said

“It’s a pleasure to meet you and thank you for what you’ve done. Ophelia, may I speak with you alone?” Anduin asked

“Unfortunately, I must steal him away first. It’s urgent.” Jaina said, walking off the ship behind them.

“Duty calls.” Anduin said, something strained in his voice before he followed Jaina somewhere private to talk.

Ophelia sighed and turned to Flynn, “wanna see the inside of a Stormwind tavern?” 

“More than anything.” Flynn responded.

The two of them headed there, Flynn insisting on paying. This was the first time Ophelia ended up hungover in the king’s bed but she turned very red and prayed nobody saw her. What was she doing here? She vaguely remembered being carried last night but couldn’t remember by who or to where. She was shed of her leather armor but not indecent, trusting that her old friend would not take advantage of her. She woke up alone, the sun nearly blinding her through the window. She covered her head with the duvet and groaned.

“Good morning, you had quite the night. I came looking for you and found you leaning against a table, hiccuping out sea shanties with your new friend. Have fun?” Anduin asked, having entered the room and closed the curtains.

“I’m not in the mood for you to jest me, Anduin Llane Wrynn.” She bit back.

The room was still lit from the sun through the curtains but not as blinding now, Anduin carefully pulling the duvet from her head. He was smiling at her, clearly amused by her predicament. She put the pieces together quickly based on what he told her and began blushing again.

“You carried me here from the tavern, all drunk and rude. Gods, please tell me I wasn’t awful to you. I get very blunt when I’ve been drinking.” She said, earning a light chuckle.

“You were your wonderful self, just a little..unable to walk. You shouldn’t try to out drink a pirate, Ophelia.” 

She sat up in bed at that, all nervousness and embarrassment gone as if this was all just normal now. Anything felt natural with Anduin to her. 

“I will have you know that is not what I was trying to accomplish. He kept buying, they kept pouring, and the more he drank, the more I could know about his intentions for my father.” Ophelia said

“Fair enough.” Anduin said, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

There was just something about the way a few stray beams of sunlight hit her. He reached out and brushed some of her hair out of her face, startling her slightly at the sudden touch. Her cheeks turned red, lips parting slightly as his hand stayed on her cheek. They started to lean towards each other when the door slammed open. 

“Am I interrupting something? I apologize but it’s an urgent matter.” Greymane said. 

“Nothing at all….shall we? Stay here as long as you’d like, Ophelia.” He said, leaving her alone there. 

Did they really almost just kiss? And what was that longing look in his eye when he told her she could stay in his bed as long as she liked? What was happening and why did it make her heart flutter? If they had not had this moment, would she have had the courage to kiss him much later? They had been alone, Ophelia insisted he did some of his kingly duties outdoors instead of just stuffing himself inside a dimly lit room surrounded by his most trusted advisors. This consisted of him trying to respond to calls for aid in the gardens but Ophelia sat with him and kept him company as he did so. This led to the moment, the two of them sitting close together. She had leaned in and kissed him, only to pull away, apologize, and flee. Her heart was pounding in her chest when she slammed the door to her own room.

What the hell did she just do?


	5. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally accepting their feelings for one another, will one fact stop Ophelia and Anduin from living happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna keep going with this story because I found more details to write about. I know some of this is not canon but I'm rolling with it. This chapter is going to be super short to kind of bridge between from where we were to where we're going. I've also been running after kids all day and I'm tired, y'all. 
> 
> Have a filler?
> 
> not edited or betad but I hope you enjoy!

All of this leads up to where we left our main leading lady, crying to herself by the docks. She should be worrying more about what’s to come, knowing the battle isn’t over. Knowing Sylvannas is still out there, Anduin probably needed her and yet she didn’t bother. There had been only so much give, so much take. Speak of the devil, he sat down beside her.

“Ophelia, look at me.” He said in his commanding tone but she did not.

“How long are we going to dance around this? I noticed I love you in Pandaria, maybe even before, and I was there when you called out my name in a fit of passion. I said nothing, I swept it under the rug. Again, when your father passed I had a letter from him giving me his blessing to marry you. To become queen despite my heritage and I hid it from you, sweeping it all under the rug once again. When do we end this?” She asked

“You could start by looking at me.” He replied

She sighed and looked at him, tears still falling.

“I was selfish, stupid. You kissed me and then you ran, I needed the time to figure out what to say. Shaw brought me the letter that my father wrote and also gave me his blessing to ask for your hand but I didn’t pay attention to how you felt. It was there all along and I’m sorry. You’re one of the most extraordinary people I’ve met and I love you too, Ophelia.” He said, putting it out into the world.

“I’m not certain I can give you an heir and even if I could, they would have elven blood. What would your people think of that?” 

“Honestly, I don’t think I care. Is that what’s going to stop us from having a future? I don’t think anything can.” Anduin said, drawing closer to her.

“You are being absolutely ridiculous right now.” She said, tone gentle.

He smiled, “I know.”

She closed the gap between the two of them, kissing him deeply. He pulled away after a few moments, resting his forehead against her.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that…” He said

“I have somewhat of an idea.” She responded with a slight smile.

He pulled away then, taking both of her hands in his and standing, pulling her with him. He then got down on one knee, the Stormwind harbor behind them.

“Ophelia Shaw, will you do me the honor of calling you my wife?” He asked, holding a ring out to her now.

Tears filled her eyes but this time it was from joy, she nodded.

“Yes, absolutely, yes!” She said, smiling as he slipped the silver ring onto her finger.

It had a sapphire fixed between two obsidian gems.

"I love you. It’s taken me so long and I’m sorry.” Anduin said

“You’ve kind of been a little busy our entire lives, I don’t blame you.” She said with a slight smile.

“Busy or not, I will always make time for you.” He said

“And I will always make time for you. Which one of us is going to tell Wrathion? Because I’m pretty sure he’s been rubbing his temples about the fact we’ve been dancing around each other for so long that he might enjoy the relief from suspense.” She said

He laughed, “I’ll write him a letter once we tell Shaw, Flynn, and Aunt Jaina the good news.” 

“Was Jaina okay with this? With us? I might rest easier at least having her approval.”

“Her boyfriend is a dragonkin who appears as a half elf, if she was to start judging you now I might have to have a discussion with her.” Anduin said

“I had no idea she was seeing anyone, she should bring him to dinner. But first we have many people to tell, including what we’re going to say when we address the people of Stormwind.” Ophelia said

“Your nerves have seemed to soothe themselves if you’re already thinking of that.”

“They haven’t at all but it’s a fact I will face with you. We are in this together now, I’ve never once left you in a time of need and I won’t start now.”

He smiled at her, offering his arm to her.

“Let’s go be ridiculous together.” He said as she took his arm. 

The two of them went to tell the others the good news when a messenger stopped them as they were nearly to Shaw’s office.

“I have a message for Princess Ophelia.” The messenger said

“You must have me mistaken for someone else, I’m sorry. I am no princess. Could I maybe help you find who you are looking for?” She asked 

“Are you not going by the name Ophelia Shaw?” The messenger asked.

“What is your message?” She asked, frowning a bit. 

“Your presence is required in Silvermoon. You are being summoned by your grandfather and he said he must meet you at once.” 

Ophelia felt like she had been punched in the gut, “who sent you?” 

“Lor’themar Theron, Your Highness.” The messenger said

It was like the air began to leave her lungs. Her elven heritage was blood elf? Why didn’t Shaw tell her? He knew her parents, he knew her mother at least. Everything around her started to blur before going black as she passed out, Anduin catching her. Shaw and Flynn had exited the office at this point.

“What is going on? What is the meaning of this?” Shaw asked

“Is she alright?” Flynn asked

Anduin was beyond mad, “you didn’t tell her who her ancestors were when you knew her mother? Do you know the amount of shock this has put her in? We were coming to tell you of our engagement, one she was worried about for technical reasons and now it’s going to get more technical. With every chance you had, with your blessing, you didn’t think to mention this?” 

He then turned to the messenger and spoke, “Will you send a message back to the regent lord, informing him of Ophelia’s engagement to King Wrynn? Also that I can arrange for his travel if he accepts an invitation to Stormwind to discuss this matter further.”

He gave the messenger money and they were off immediately. He picked Ophelia up carefully.

“My intentions were not ill placed.” Shaw said

“Did her mother tell you who her father was?” Anduin asked

“Yes. I was trying to protect her and Lor’themar as well. Not many know he has a son out of wedlock, which would be a scandal against him. I had my reasons but my intentions were good.” Shaw said

Anduin didn’t entertain a response to that, leaving them to take care of Ophelia. He laid her in his bed and touched her cheek gently as a warm flash of light took away any pain or nausea she might be feeling after passing out. He then sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up so they could figure out what they were going to do now.


	6. The Quiet Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreeing to meet them in Stormwind, what's to become of this meeting with Lor'themar? Meanwhile, other things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing bath/shower scenes and I'm so sorry.   
> Explicit scene ahead, guard your virginal eyes.   
> I'll make it up to you guys, trust.
> 
> Not edited or beta'd, enjoy!

Lor’themar agreed to meet them in Stormwind as long as his arrival and presence there was kept quiet. This was the first time Ophelia had ever worn a dress and she was nervous, pacing Shaw’s office. Flynn and Shaw were nearly brought to tears when they saw her but they didn’t let them fall, even if one or two escaped them.

“You look beautiful, Lia. I’m sure your grandfather is going to be happy to meet you.” Flynn tried to reassure her.

“I’m a Shaw, through and through. No matter what happens, I won’t be anything but a Shaw. He’s a blood elf, I have blood elf in me. Does that make me Fel corrupt? Does that make me...tainted? Humans and blood elves don’t like each other, they don’t..the Alliance turned them away, which is a human run faction. How did I happen? Please tell me I was not the product of something unsavory, dad. Please.” She said, turning to Shaw now.

“You are not corrupt or tainted. Relations between humans and blood elves almost had a chance underneath Varian, this might be a good time to unite parties of opposite factions.” Shaw said

“Political gain is all you can think of right now?” Ophelia asked

“I’m sorry to say it but...it’s your future.” Flynn added to the conversation after being considerably quiet.

Ophelia frowned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was blue with a yellow that could be mistaken for gold lining the middle, sleeves, and hood. Her hair, that had grown considerably since her time in Pandaria, was in a braid that rested over her shoulder. Her ears were not hidden and she stood tall but there was something wavering in her reflection. Could she bring together two races who had been unkind to each other for so long? Why was that her responsibility? She remembered her conversation with Anduin and Wrathion earlier as she headed towards the keep.

Ophelia had woken up in his bed again, knowing she had passed out. She went to sit up, gentle grasp on her shoulders keeping her from doing so. 

“Anduin?” She asked, looking right up into his eyes.

“Are you alright? Do you feel sick at all?” He asked

“Was it a dream?” She asked

He shook his head, “I’m afraid not.”

Ophelia sat up and wrapped her arms around him this time. What would become of them? They couldn’t continue a relationship if she was to accept this heritage, if she went on to Silvermoon to be part of their court, she would lose her life here. She would never see Shaw, Flynn, Wrathion, Jaina, or Anduin ever again. She would never be able to listen to the waves at night in the harbor or maybe even write Anduin of her adventures ever again. Why did fate have to be this cruel? Why couldn’t her family discover her before now?

“I’m going to negotiate until he agrees to let me have you. I’m not going to lose you after all of this time…”

“Would you go to war for her then?” Wrathion asked, entering from the balcony.

Anduin pulled away and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t dare ask for that. There is already a war going on and I am not worth the bloodshed. Stormwind needs you, Silvermoon may need me. We don’t know what he’s going to say, I’m only a half elf but I represent humans and blood elves now.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed now. 

“Stormwind may have a sensible queen yet.” Wrathion said

Ophelia shot him a look at that, making him smirk at her. That toothy smirk, sharp canines and all, never backed her down.

“I believe the young King would throw himself off of a cliff if you asked him.”

“I wouldn’t be so stupid or selfish to do that but I’m going to fight for Ophelia. I would expect you to enter this negotiation with us under the same notion.” Anduin said

“Of course I would. Who else am I going to pick on you with if they take Lia?” Wrathion asked, earning a snort from Ophelia.

“I only encourage a clear head and strong hearts. We don’t know what we will be walking into, this could turn into an ambush for all we know since humans can’t trust blood elves generally. This could turn into an opportunity for the Alliance, however. A lost princess found, bethroths the King of Stormwind. Horde and Alliance lines blurred once again.” Wrathion said

Ophelia looked at Anduin, “We could use that angle. If it is made known our intentions for each other…”

“Or you could impregnate her, that would certainly make it a non-issue.” 

“Wrathion!” They both said, blushing immediately.

A deep chuckle escaped the Prince, smirk back.

“You two are very easy to rile up. You can’t tell me you haven’t laid together yet.”

Ophelia glared at him as Anduin looked at the floor.

“You haven’t laid together yet!?” Wrathion asked, almost unbelievingly.

“It hasn’t been on the to do list lately, no. Excuse us for not taking a moment to fuck despite the various wars we’ve been through, Anduin’s father, Shaw keeps getting kidnapped.” Ophelia said, tone sharp from irritation and embarrassment. 

“You two were completely alone in Pandaria, unbothered, teenagers. Astounding. I’m just surprised, that’s all.” He replied with a shrug.

Anduin sighed, “I even waited until recently to even tell her how I felt…” 

“You could lie about a pregnancy.” 

“I could not!” Ophelia nearly shouted.

There was a knock on the door, “Anduin, it’s me. I came to tell you that he will be here shortly and is traveling by portal. I hope Ophelia is well...and tell Wrathion I say hello.” Jaina said through the door.

“How did she know…?”

“Because I’m Aunt Jaina, that’s how.” She replied before they heard retreating footsteps. 

“I suppose I should go prepare…” Ophelia sighed.

“Oh, you should bathe here. I have a dress for you, I brought it when I heard what was happening. The colors reflect your strong allegiance to the Alliance.” Wrathion said, going out to the balcony before coming back in with it. 

“I still wish to see Shaw and Flynn before this happens.” She said

“As you wish, Ophelia.” Anduin said, repeating those three words she had said to him over and over again throughout their time together.

She smiled at him and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She stood then.

“Thank you, old friend. I’m not going to forget your chosen kindness in this. Do you remember what I told you when we had met?” She asked Wrathion.

“The trust of a dragon is hard earned but so is yours.”

Ophelia smiled, although how tired she was started to shine through. She made her way to the bath, a servant drawing it for her. She slipped behind the screen, Anduin having followed her in. She started to strip behind it for the bath. The servant had left them both alone. She was in a white silk robe now as she stepped out from behind it, her hair cascading down her back.

“Oh, I should uh go I suppose then. Leave you to collect your thoughts.” He said

She walked over to him, cupping his cheek with one hand as the other rested on his chest.

“Stay.” She said, voice barely above a whisper as she said it. 

“Ophelia…”

“For my nerves, for me, stay with me. You can close your eyes or turn around but just sit with me.” She said

“I can do that.” He said, turning around so she could slide the robe off and slip into the warm water.

The feeling of it on sore muscles and a few unchecked cuts made her hiss, making him turn around instinctually to make sure she was okay. He sucked in a breath, marveling her beauty as soon as he laid eyes on her. The water distorted things slightly but it didn’t cover much, a light blush on her cheeks and lips parted slightly as he just stared at her. Before she could say anything, he was kissing her with heat, passion. She stood and began to pull clothes off of him, not minding that they began to get wet anyways from him holding her close to him. Once he was free of his clothes, he slid into the water with her. 

“I uh...I haven’t…” He started saying, blushing.

“I know. Me neither, just trust me.” She said, trying not to remember the embarrassing conversation her and Flynn had when she told him she was a virgin.

She ran her hands down his chest, kissing him again as she gripped his half hard cock in her hand. She trailed kisses down to his neck as she was clumsy in her wrist movements. A moan escaped him, a blush on his cheeks again as she twisted her wrist just right on the up stroke.

“Ophelia…” He breathed, hand resting on her thigh as if he was asking.

“Please…” She murmured against his neck.

His hand slid up her thigh, finding her clit and rubbing circles into it. She gasped at the feeling, his hands warm in the water that was starting to turn cold. She pulled him into a kiss as he slid a finger down to her entrance. She moaned, head falling against his shoulder as he slid a second finger in, going slow. She rocked her hips impatiently at the pace he was setting, grabbing his wrist. He pulled his hand away, quirking an eyebrow at her as she straddled his waist.

“Ophel...oh!” He moaned when she slid onto him. 

She sat there, adjusting to the slight sting as he kissed down her neck. He took a nipple in between his teeth, making her tangle a hand in his hair as she moaned at the feeling. The tie that once held it back was now in the water, Anduin’s hair falling into his eyes. His other hand found her other breast and was kneading it. She felt more wetness between her legs that was not related to the fact they were in a tub and began moving, bouncing on his lap. After trying a few different angles, she cried out. Her head tilted back as she kept rolling her hips down to make sure his cock hit the right spot again and again. Her orgasm ripped through her without her realizing she was that close, his name falling from her lips for the first time. 

Anduin moved them so he was on top now, sliding back inside of her. She propped an ankle on the edge of the tub, the water sloshing with each quickening thrust. She was unable to hold her noises in longer, his name falling from her lips like a song. He was grasping the lip of the tub behind her, unable to hold on for much longer as he emptied his seed inside of her. She came one final time at the sensation, nails digging into his back. When she came back down to earth again, she saw him looking at her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him before moving to get out of the tub. 

“It’s cold and I have an arrival to prepare for…” She said, reality crashing back down on her.

Anduin got out of the tub and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“Hey...wait.” He said, just holding her there.

She placed her hands on his arms, leaning into the embrace.

“I don’t...want to lose you, Lia.” He said

“I’m not going anywhere, Anduin. I’m not.” She said, turning to face him.

“I love you.” He said, tears in his eyes.

“I love you too…” She said, pulling him into another hug.

They’d both already lost so much, they weren’t going to lose each other. Ophelia was almost to the keep now, curtsying slightly at Wrathion and Anduin. 

“Are you ready?” She asked both of them. 

“I’m ready to keep buying you dresses if that is the look Anduin gives you when you wear them. He’s like a child being given candy.” Wrathion said

“Although you are beautiful, as always, do we tell him it’s not the dress?” Anduin asked, offering his arm.

“No, I don’t think we should. I’m not one to kiss and tell.” Ophelia said with a sly smile.

Wrathion caught on quick, “about fucking time, you two.” 

Ophelia took a deep breath, her other arm looped with Wrathion’s despite how odd it may appear to others. The three of them began to walk towards the future, Ophelia trying to keep her breathing steady to avoid passing out again.


	7. The Room Where It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations happen while the Alliance begins to prepare to get revenge for Teldrassil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update yesterday and I'm exhausted today so hopefully this is some good real estate for y'all.  
> The chapter is titled that cause I’m gonna gloss over the actual meeting. You know, Hamilton references where you’re all Burr.   
> Not beta or edited, hope you enjoy!

Ophelia was currently in a meeting, possibly battling for her future, and Shaw was business as usual. Flynn couldn’t stand it, pacing back and forth. Mathias tried to pay no mind to him, trying to get caught up on reports from Renzik about what the Horde was up to since The Gathering incident.

“Mate, I know you’re a man of composure but you can’t tell me this doesn’t eat up at you too.” Flynn said after the silence was starting to get to him along with his nerves.

“Ophelia will be fine, Flynn. You’re going to worry yourself for nothing.” Shaw replied, although he was burying how he really felt in focusing on his work.

They wouldn’t be able to change the outcome and might as well settle in to support Ophelia with whatever happened. It had been two hours already, negotiations were probably not going her way.

“Flynn Fairwind, will you stop pacing my office?!” He asked in a near-yell, hands slamming on his desk now.

He stopped and turned to look at the man, sighing. He fell onto the couch, staring at the ceiling.

“I know you’re worried, I know you. Assuming the worst, hoping for the best, what is it? This isn’t some silly mission or something we can fight our way through. That’s our girl, Mathias…” Flynn finally said, still staring at the ceiling.

“You don’t think I know that? Just because I’m holding my composure, you think this doesn’t mean anything to me but I raised her from when she was very young and now I might lose her. Anduin will lose her, many people will lose her. I worry about the weight of it all but I can’t-”

The door to his office burst open from Ophelia, who was grinning almost.

“That’s the face of a winner, did we win?” Flynn asked, sitting up now.

“I was elected an ambassador of Silvermoon with the understanding that I will lose that title upon becoming Queen of Stormwind. I can gain allies while an ambassador that might push the cause of neutrality. Also, my grandfather is surprisingly delightful company, I think. Not everybody agrees, I suppose. I get to stay!” Ophelia said, immediately going to hug Flynn and then Shaw. 

“See?” Mathias asked, looking at Flynn, earning him an eye roll.

“Once the war is over, he would like me to come visit in Silvermoon and learn of my heritage. I agreed.” Ophelia said

“I see.” Shaw said

“You’re still my father and Flynn is like the adoptive father I didn’t know I needed but got anyways. Nobody is going to take your places…I love you both. Nothing changes that.” She said

“You know how to make a grown man cry, don’t you little lady?” Flynn asked, tears in both of their eyes.

“Not on purpose.” She said with a slight smile. 

“I am very happy about all of this good news. You’re getting married and you might unite two opposing forces but unfortunately…”

“To work?” Ophelia asked

“To work.” Shaw said

He gave her a debriefing of the situation from Renzik’s notes before giving her time to go change. She had gone back to her apartment, switching to her leathers before going to see Anduin, who was alone at his desk in an office off of his room. 

“I suppose we aren’t to celebrate then?” He asked upon seeing her, standing to greet her.

“Unfortunately, not. Shaw has given me a task as the newly found ambassador of Silvermoon.” She said

“This sounds like Shaw is using your opportunity to send you across enemy lines.” Anduin said, suddenly tense.

“I will only be there to meet a troll named Zekhan. Apparently Saurfang is not impressed with what Sylvannas has done to the Horde and we might have a chance to create an advantage. I’ll be home before you know it.” she said, taking his hands in hers.

“You better, or I’ll be sending a search party.” He said

Ophelia kissed him gently, giving his hands a reassuring squeeze.

“This will be okay, will be good. Stay safe and try not to roar at too many people while I’m gone. I love you, no matter where this next part of this war or our journey takes us.” She said

“And I love you…” He said, kissing her once more before letting her go. 

Anduin didn’t like this, he didn’t like it at all, fists clenching at his sides. He definitely had some strong words for Shaw and summoned him to meet at once. 

“You’re sending her across enemy lines after she tells you she has an advantage. You don’t see that as using her?” Anduin asked, voice raised.

No greeting to Shaw, immediate anger. 

“Your Highness, please understand that this could be an opportunity at peace talks. You certainly don’t wish war upon your people, do you?” He asked 

“Not at all but we do what we must. I will protect my people and you should run these ideas by me before executing your own will to stop an entire war. What if she is captured? Killed? Did you think of any of these things? If Sylvannas got her hands on her, she could use her as leverage too. Ophelia has political traction now.” Anduin responded, hands tightly gripping the edge of the throne.

“Sylvannas will not get her hands on her. The troll she is going to be associating with is associated with Saurfang, as I’m sure Ophelia mentioned to you. We will have a chance to capture him, to take the Horde out from within. With all due respect, King Wrynn, I don’t let my emotions cloud my professional judgement.” Shaw said, tone neutral despite the venom in his words.

“Caring is not a weakness, Shaw. Get out of my sights.” Anduin said, knuckles turning white under his gloves.

Shaw bowed and left him. Anduin put his head in his hands, letting out a sigh while hoping Ophelia didn’t bite off more than she could chew with all of this. She had landed in Orgrimmar but it was not as quiet and sneaky as she hoped. Orcs immediately reacted negatively to her being there, assuming at first she was a human. She lowered her hood to reveal her ears, confusing the orcs. They were yelling in orcish, she heard Sylvannas’ name, and she began to think this mission was completely botched when the man she was looking for said some things in orcish. She was let go to him and he started walking her towards the gates.

“I need to speak with you.” She said

“You're an alliance agent, we have nothing to say. I told them you were with me, a blood elf aid. I am going to let you go a few miles outside of Orgrimmar where I encourage you to run with your life.” Saurfang responded.

“I am an ambassador of Silvermoon who has come here on behalf of Lor’themar and I must ask you to unhand me so we can speak properly, in private.” She said

He stopped and turned her to face him.

“What would an ambassador of Silvermoon want with this war? Blood elves are neutral.” 

“Exactly. I want to negotiate and Sylvannas is drowning in her desire for revenge, so I come to you. You are a man of honor who might respect my other title enough not to bedhead me in retaliation immediately.” She said

“And what title is that?” He asked, continuing to pull her towards the entrance.

“I would rather not say so here, sir.” She said

“Then you will do as I originally said and leave.” He responded

“I’m the future queen of Stormwind.” She said, quickly and as quietly as possible.

Saurfang picked up the pace then, pulling her outside of Orgrimmar.

“You need to leave.” He said, pointing towards the horizon. 

“I need to speak with you.” She insisted, making him sigh.

“What is so important that you would risk your life?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You’re tired of Sylvannas, of what the Horde has become. I want to restore balance, to create neutrality. I’m a half elf, blood elf and human. I am the physical embodiment of both factions coming together as one. I am not foolish enough to think that is something that will happen in my lifetime but we need to put an end to Sylvannas, to this war.” Ophelia said, almost pleading with him to listen.

“Go home, Princess.” Saurfang said, sounding defeated as he turned and left.

“Consider it, Lord Saurfang.” She called out after him before disappearing into the desert terrain.


	8. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Lordaeron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dying to write more but life keeps happening. It's almost the weekend though and when I get home tonight, I'm going to keep going at it. This story is certainly taking a turn, isn't it? I'm hoping to get a much longer chapter out there but consider this filler. I also have another Anduin/oc female character I'm working on because I'm a dumpster fire.   
> Not edited or beta'd. I'll eventually get back to writing every day, maybe.

Ophelia was always made to watch, never practice, never learn. She was not allowed to be groomed for war, to be taught to hold a weapon, until she was 10. She watched on as the men of the SI:7 practiced.She was envious, a flame of anger growing slowly inside of her. Why was it that she wasn’t allowed to know? Most warriors trained young and Ophelia didn’t see any other purpose for her. Not even in playing hide and seek with the young prince. She enjoyed her time with Anduin but something inside of her hungered for something more. She was 8 when picked up two of the daggers, heavy in her grasp. She was clumsy at first, practicing by herself. If Shaw caught her, he would give her an earful about how she was too young, not ready, but she felt ready. It was when she was 10 that she came forward with her talents. She went to attack the dummy: slash, slash, parry. Slash, slash, parry. 

She would go toe to toe with Shaw but here they were, Shaw once again pushing her to anger to succeed. 

“You will never amount to much if you don’t learn how to wield your blade, child.” Shaw said

Slash, slash, parry. She managed to get a strike in, actually cutting his cheek. He winced and then looked at her in surprise. 

“Do not put my worth only into my blade when you don’t know how long it has been my companion.” She said before going to strike him again.

She was relentless with each strike, the daggers feeling like an extension of her hand. He managed to block most of her attacks but she got a few in, slicing his shirt and taking a few hairs off of his scalp.

“Enough! A rogue is more than their emotions.” Shaw sternly scolded her.

Ophelia huffed and threw her daggers down, leaving him there. This was often how their training sessions went, anger being her default. Shaw used it to her disadvantage, much to her distaste. Something inside of her snapped as a slash, slash, parry broke one of the dummy’s clean in half. She threw her weapons down and stormed off from it. Her emotions used to get the best of her, they still sort of did and there was one weakness that really hit her in her emotions, a weakness that had a name. That flame inside of her was back, burning brightly as they awaited command against their enemy. 

Outside of Lordaeron, this was their response to what had been done. If Sylvannas wanted a war, a war she would get. Ophelia had wished Saurfang listened to her, she wished she didn’t have to battle against a potential ally. Especially with the history of the orc and his taste of battle, it was unsettling. The sun was beginning to rise, a silent impatience amongst the soldiers behind them. She stood beside Anduin, head high. They had announced she was to become his wife and the Queen, only to be met with mixed feelings. She would prove herself here, on the battlefield, if that is what it took. The trebuchets began to fire on signaling, the forces marching forward after Greymane ordered them to. Balls of fire began to take out the walls, knocking down the fortification. 

Sylvannas was spotted, shooting arrows down from above. Ophelia had hoped this battle was going to go in their favor when she jumped from where she was, shooting down one of the trebuchets. She launched into action, 

“Just as he is your weakness, you are his.” Sylvannas hissed at her, the string of the bow digging into Ophelia’s neck.

With a small blade, she managed to stab Sylvannas in her leg again and again until the bow was dropped. 

“Do not…”Ophelia started, getting to her feet while coughing.

She turned around and went to attack, just as she did with Shaw those times before. The anger within her snapped for the final time, letting out a yell as she went to drive her dagger into Sylvannas’ heart. An arrow pierced her armor and skin, being driven into her chest luckily below her heart. She gasped, blood pooling from her mouth. Ophelia kept slashing through the pain. Sylvannas dodged her each time with a smirk.

“I hope you keep that rage when I raise you for my army, ambassador.” She said

“I will never….serve the likes...of you...you wretched bitch.” Ophelia said, getting a slash in but only leaving a deep gash in her armor.

Sylvannas retreated with a glare. Ophelia stumbled towards where she saw her go, hearing a banshee cry before a shouted “for the Horde!” 

Anduin had been knocked backwards by Saufang, his helmet falling off. He looked around, spotting Ophelia with an arrow sticking out of her chest. The sounds of war fell away for a moment as she mouthed, “I love you.” He then spotted Greymane fighting off Saurfang and reaching for him. Everything was happening so quickly. Ophelia raised both of her daggers and broke off into a run, digging them into the back of a tauren soldier. She then continued to attack, deciding she would use the rest of her energy to fight back as many soldiers as possible. A sword was driven into her from behind, making her fall over. Her vision was starting to go black, fading around the edges as she looked up at the sky. It was oddly a very beautiful clear day for something like this and certainly a very beautiful day to die. Her breathing began to slow, feeling the pain of bleeding out was not how she thought she would go. Cold, dark, nothing.

Jaina had shown up with her ship, turning the tides of battle into their favor once more before helping them secure the win. Sylvannas did not care for what they thought was a win, releasing the blight into the throne room and leaving. 

“I hope you enjoy my gift.” Sylvannas said as she left. 

Jaina teleported them out of there, back to the Keep. Anduin was absolutely distraught when he learned Jaina had also recovered Ophelia’s body. Why didn’t it work on her? Why wasn’t she alive? Jaina had teleported them to an Alliance camp nearby and he immediately got to work on trying to figure out what went wrong. He wouldn’t lose Ophelia too.

“Anduin.” Jaina said, entering his tent. 

“I’m busy.” He said

“I’m here to help you. May I?” She asked, investigating Ophelia.

After a few moments of silence she sighed in relief. 

“She’s alive, your resurrection worked but she’s cold, not breathing. I’m going to figure out how to get her out of this but we also need to focus on what we’re going to do next. She’s trapped in her mind.” Jaina said

“How did this happen?” He asked

“It was possibly one of the shamans or something from Sylvannas. She did say to thank her for the gift.” 

They both shared a look before Genn Greymane entered to discuss war plans. Ophelia would be safe there…

For now.


	9. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, just reading Flynn/Mathias fic because I can and I come across one that's tagged to be just a cuddle fluff fic. I have read my fair share of romance novels and I have to tell you "captain's sabre" is a new descriptor to me. Also, I'm sorry for just disappearing for a week. I was quarantined because my fiancé was exposed at work. He tested negative, thankfully. So I went back to work for a week and now I'm quarantined again since last Tuesday because I was directly exposed. Now I'm waiting on test results and I could have been updating more but I've been in a slump, friends. No inspiration. I've managed to squeeze this bit out of my brain but I'm going to run out of things to write about if Shadowlands doesn't speed up a bit. Anyhow, let's get to sinning!
> 
> Not edited or anything like that.

It had been almost a month now since the Siege of Lordaeron and the troops had retreated, searching for Sylvannas. Anduin and his people were in mourning, acknowledging hat Ophelia fell with the others as a hero. She had taken on Sylvannas herself and now she was gone... 

Ophelia woke up a gasp, sitting upright and looking around. She was in a tent, surrounded by various priests. She remembered the cold, dark, and then light and warmth. She saw Anduin then and Calia, both seeming to be very happy about something.

“What is going on?” Ophelia asked, voice a little scratchy and weak from not being used.

“You were killed on the battlefield but with the help of Calia and the others, you were brought back and infused with holy light.” Jaina said

“Just as I was. I’m glad to see it was successful for you but there are going to be some things you will have to get used to now. Being undead is...different.” Calia said

“So I...I’m dead? Or I was dead.” Ophelia said, looking at her hands that were pale now.

She put two fingers to her neck and frowned, no pulse. 

“I greatly appreciate what you all have done for me, it is a great effort and one I will be happy to reward once we are in a position to do so after this war. If you all wouldn’t mind, I would like some time alone with the King, just for a moment.” Ophelia said.

Most of the people there bowed to her before leaving, something that shocked her yet she smiled at him and gave a small nod. When it was just her and Anduin, she reached her hands out to him. He went to her, hugging her immediately.

“You scared the life out of me.” He said, holding her close.

“Well both of us can’t be in this state, now can we?” She asked, resting her head against his armor clad chest.

Usually the armor felt cool, which told her that if she didn’t feel that then she was most certainly cold. She pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face now.

“Lia...what is it?” He asked

“It’s just a lot. I’ll have scars to remind me...and I...I was so stupid. I let my anger get the best of me and this is the price I pay for it, you are the price I pay. There is no way the people will let me be by your side as a forsaken.” She said

“You aren’t forsaken or some mindless zombie and you saw them when they left. These people respect you for your sacrifice for the Alliance at the Siege of Lordaeron. A Silvermoon ambassador laid down her life for these people, to stand by our soldiers...you did something greater than you realize. These people are going to treat you like they treat me sometimes because you earned their respect. I think that is far better than some big speech you could have given them about being divided or unified.” He said, making her smile a bit.

“I don’t want to be different, you silly man. I just want you...that is, if you still…” She sighed and looked away.

He gently grabbed her chin, lifting it to have her look at him again. He didn’t hesitate to kiss her, the same warmth and love there as before. 

“I love you, Ophelia Shaw. Nothing is going to change that…I thought I lost you out there, please be more careful.” He said

She nodded and kissed him again, pulling away when someone cleared their throat, Greymane.

“Not to ruin a happy thing but, sir we have news about Sylvannas’ whereabouts.” He said

“Go, save the world. I’ll be by your side shortly.” Ophelia said.

Anduin kissed her one more time before going with Greymane to hear of what they had found. Ophelia tried to stand, legs stiff from laying down from who knows how long. She almost fell, stumbling and catching herself on the edge of a small table.

“Can I help?” Calia asked, offering her arm as she watched from the tent entrance.

“Please. My legs are not so...good right now.” 

Calia went over to her and hooked arms with her, letting her put most of her weight on her.

“So what is it I’m going to have to get used to? If you don’t mind sharing.” Ophelia said, walking slowly around the room with her to try and gain feeling back in her legs. 

“You don’t have a beating heart, you won’t require what you once used to in order to stay alive, and you are killable but it will be a little harder. People will stare, your eyes are glowing and your skin is pale, cold. But you get to decide your path from here and to me it looks like you were considered a hero.” Calia said with a gentle smile.

Ophelia laughed, she couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. She used to be shunned by these people, judged silently and so she took into the shadows. She took her anger and the feeling of being hated and used it for good. Used it to help keep those people safe.

“What’s the matter?”

“I had to literally die to earn their respect, me, a half-elf. Are we so low on the totem pole?” Ophelia asked, unable to stop laughing as she spoke.

She was going hysterical, shocked by the fact she was undead. Calia sat her down.

“Ophelia, you need to breathe.”

This made her laugh harder because the dead didn’t breathe. Calia left her, Anduin coming at once to be by her side as laughter turned into sobs. She clinged to him, utterly losing it. He sat in a chair, her curled up on his lap, and stroked her hair while she sobbed. 

“She’s going to be okay…” He reassured Calia.

This wasn’t the first time he had seen her this much of a mess before, the only other time being when he had almost died in Pandaria.

“It’s not okay….it’s not…” 

After all this time, all of the pain and suffering, after literally having a sword plunged through her chest, she was a hero. She was cared for, the people bowed to her. It was overwhelming and a little insulting but she would get over the insulting part soon enough. She knew she would have to if she was to be with Anduin. He just held her there, her sobs ringing out through the now silent camp. Something only Calia could understand, possibly. Ophelia cheated death, she had seen her parents when she passed over and then was yanked from them again. She was here with the people she loved on earth but there was a hole in her chest it felt like, which was ironic because her heart didn’t beat. She would be a walking corpse until she just wasn’t and that was a terrifying thought. Ophelia eventually cried herself to sleep, being laid back down in the tent. Jaina came to sit with her, letting Anduin get back to his duties. 

It was going to be a long night. Ophelia woke up a while later, knowing that the need for rest wasn’t immediate anymore. She sat up and looked around. It was dark out, the camp more quiet than it had been in the day. She stood and stretched, looking around the room before spotting a mirror in the corner. She stood in front of it, noting now that her eyes glowed white and her hair was white as well, some green streaked through it. The fel in her lineage, subtle but there just as before. Her skin was pale, cold, she didn’t feel at home in this body. It didn’t feel like her. Ophelia grabbed some scroll and a quill, dipping it in the ink before writing quickly to Shaw and Flynn about everything that had happened. Had they been notified of her death? They should know she’s okay...well, mostly okay. It took a few days for the news to get to them, both letters coming at the same time almost.

“So...she was dead but now she’s not dead?” Flynn asked

“Sounds like it.” Shaw said, expression unreadable.

“Matty…” Flynn said, tone soft and voice barely above a whisper.

They were alone, sitting in their shared living quarters, nobody around to expect a stale or emotionless answer from the spymaster. It was just him and Flynn, although it took them both a while to let their walls down with each other and there were certainly some walls left up. Flynn took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Our girl is alive, kind of. I’m not quite sure how this works...what it means if she’s not entirely forsaken but not a scourge. She was infused with the Light..I don’t understand it but she’s still with us.” Flynn said, trying to offer some comfort in the confusion.

Mathias shook his head and sighed, “she’s going to be the absolute death of me. Does she have any idea...I worry of her involvement with Anduin, with all of this. She died on the battlefield, what stops it from happening again? Nothing. She is in way over her head and none of my training prepared her to be the undead, half blood elf, queen of Stormwind. The people respect her, it just took her dying.” 

“What you did prepare her for was the ability to fight in a war, to become the lefthand of the SI:7, to love fully and wholly despite a hard icy exterior. You taught her how to be alive in a world that would have wished her dead if she ended up anywhere else, with anybody else. She is a fire, being brought back to life hasn’t seemed to dull that at all if any of the implied sass in her letter is anything to go on. She’s your daughter, nothing is going to change that.” Flynn said, squeezing his hand again.

Mathias took both of his hands and squeezed back.

“She’s our daughter, and has been for a while now.” 

Flynn smiled a bit at that, standing and stretching, “well. We’ve got a lot to do to make sure she comes home to us all in one piece. Starting with a very strongly worded letter to our future son-in-law...nothing threatening, just a promise to be made.” 

Shaw scoffed, to write something to the King would be terrible...but his future son-in-law. He picked up parchment and a quill, dipping it in ink as Flynn began to give him ideas of what to say, although he would have to edit some of the uh...swearing and adjectives out later in a second draft Flynn wouldn’t know about, or have a say in at least.

Ophelia was already up and at it with the rest of them, turning their attention to Dazar’alor. 

“Are you sure?” Anduin asked after they had finished packing up camp.

“I have never been more sure of anything, should you and your people still want me, that is.” Ophelia said

“I will always want you, Lia.” Anduin asked, taking both of her hands in his.

“Then it’s settled. Before we head with Jaina from the port.” 

They stood at the chapel, an officiant waiting by Anduin. Wrathion, Ophelia was walked to Anduin by Flynn, a small smile on his lips as he handed her off before going to sit beside Shaw, who was having a hard time holding in his feelings right now. Ophelia turned to the people of Stormwind and curtsied. They all slowly began to fall to their knees, bowing to her but she put her hand up.

“No, we all stand together as one on this day. I am not what you were expecting but Stormwind is my home, it always will be, and I love your King very dearly. I am a miracle and a mistake but I will not let you down. I have served as the left hand of Mathias Shaw for a majority of my life. I step out of the shadows to be with the man I love and to serve you in a greater purpose. I know what I am, who I am, and I understand any apprehension I may be met with. As the wife of Anduin Wrynn, I will be crowned your Queen. If anybody objects, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Ophelia said, expecting someone in the crowd to rebel.

There was a rolling silence, complete peace and not one protest. Tears began to fill Ophelia’s eyes, nobody opposed? One of them stood and she expected it only to be met with: “We stand with you, for the Alliance!” which soon became a responding cry in the crowd. Ophelia turned to Anduin then, tears falling.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” He said but she shook her head.

“I thank the gods for bringing you to me. I love you, I mean it, I declared it to your people and I’ll shout it all around Azeroth.”

“I’ll do the same if you ask that of me. I love you too, Ophelia Shaw.”

“Shall we then?” the officiant asked

They nodded, beginning the ceremony. They had exchanged silver bands that Jaina was holding, sharing a kiss in front of all of Stormwind. No more secrets, no more hiding, this was real. They left the chapel hand in hand, nearly beaming as there was a moment of joy in the darkness. The date of her coronation was officially set, Queen Ophelia Wrynn.

“If someone were to ask me if this were real, I would say I don’t care that I’m dreaming.” She said, laying in between Wrathion and Anduin in what was now her shared quarters with her husband.

Wrathion had followed them, wanting to deliver news about N’zoth. He decided to keep it to himself for now, just enjoying the warmth and love coming from two people he considered his closest friends. 

“I’m happy for you both...maybe this will lighten the sour mood.” Wrathion said, standing to go.

“Where are you off to?” Ophelia asked, sitting up.

“Duty calls, N’zoth is still a thorn in my tail.” 

“If you need us, you know where to find us.” Anduin said

“Hopefully I will find you two sorting out if it’s morally questionable to have sex with the undead and if you care about those morals.” Wrathion said, earning a pillow getting thrown at his head.

He chuckled and dodged it, shutting the door behind him.


	10. Fluff & Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn just wants some of Mathias' attention, is that so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny filler, some Flynn and Shaw that I didn't know I needed to write. I'm probably going to include a few fillers as this story goes. Some light smut for a cold Tuesday night.
> 
> Not beta'd or edited, enjoy!

Mathias Shaw was always up before the sun barely began to rise, preparing for the day ahead of him. Getting an early start is what he called it and Flynn could respect that but it would be nice to wake up next to him sometimes. Shaw was not a man who was known for sleeping much, home late and up early, and lately the Captain barely missed him as he was awoken to the sound of him entering. It’s not like Shaw was loud, it was just in the other man’s nature to be in a light sleep. Tonight was different though, something felt off as Mathias entered their shared apartment. He kept his rapier drawn, ascending the stairs to their shared room carefully. Flynn was nowhere to be seen, usually passed out shirtless and snoring by now. There was a note on the bed, “gone drinking. Don’t wait up for me.” 

Mathias sighed and sheathed his rapier. Notes from Flynn usually contained something flirty or they would end with “your captain, Fairwind.” This was short and seemed annoyed, although he could be reading too much into it. He hadn’t been home much lately, he knew that could also be bothering the man but business was business. Didn’t he see that? The weight of everything was starting to get to him. Ophelia had married Anduin months ago, the war ending. Saurfang had fallen and Sylvannas had deserted the Horde. Nobody knew where to find her and they had returned all to Stormwind, except a few agents and the champion who was looking for Sylvannas. It had become quiet despite correspondence but Mathias kept in shape, training new recruits.

Ophelia had been by earlier to visit, saying she would take his place tomorrow and he should take time off. Had Flynn been talking to her and that was why? Or was the exhaustion showing? Shaw shook it off and sighed again, going to find a bottle of mead. There were a few jugs in the cabinet and he popped the cork off, taking a swig of it. The whole thing was gone within the hour, Shaw laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Was Flynn still happy with him?

He stood up, he would go find him and drag him home from whatever tavern he probably fell asleep in to spend time with him. This was absolutely not a mead influenced idea, not at the slightest. The trade district, he was usually found there telling travelers silly stories or passed out at the bar. When he entered, it was rather crowded tonight. There was a bard singing in the corner, the bartender running around like a chicken with the head cut off. Shaw scanned the room full of people only to feel his blood boil immediately. A young man was sitting a little too closely to Flynn at a table, hand on his knee.

“I really should go, someone’s waiting at home for me.” Flynn said, standing now.

“Are they really that important if they aren’t here? You could come home with me, I live nearby.” 

“I suppose I am important then.” Mathias said, crossing his arms over his chest as the young man pulled away.

One of his recruits even, he was not going to give this one an easy time from now on for this.

“Master Shaw.” The young man said, leaving as soon as Shaw started glaring. 

Flynn looked him over and let out a hearty laugh. 

“You were jealous...and you’re drunk. Let’s go, you stubborn idiot.” Flynn said, pulling him away from the table to leave.

Flynn shouted something about a tab and left to head back towards their apartment. It was completely quiet the whole way, Flynn dumping Shaw on the bed. He had done it now, hadn’t he? But he couldn’t control himself, seeing someone else even think about touching Flynn like that, it nearly drove him mad. He was jealous and he was drunk, there was a truth to that.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Flynn asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Your note...seemed angry. Short. Seems like you need the attention of others to get by.” Shaw said

“He came onto me and I was going to look for an exit, to come home to you.” 

“The tightness of your pants tells a different story.”

“Forgive me if I’m a little frustrated at the touch of a stranger, I’m certainly not getting my bed kept warm by you.”

“So you are mad!” Shaw said, standing and pointing a finger at him only to stumble back onto the bed. 

“You’re drunk, Mathias...and you have training tomorrow. I suggest you get sleep.” Flynn said, turning away from him. 

“Lia covering training...so I can see you.” 

This made Flynn turn back around, both eyebrows raised. 

“You’re...giving up training to spend time with me?” He asked

“I do love you...seem to forget...going after younger...is it my age? Is that it? I’m creaky?” Shaw asked

“You’re still comin’ down from the mead, mate. That’s what you are. You’d be half blind and half crazy to think for one second I’d choose someone else over you.” Flynn said before sighing and sitting on the bed next to him. 

Shaw leaned against him, closing his eyes as he rested his head on his shoulder. Flynn wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

“I love you too, Captain.” 

“Let’s get some rest…” Flynn said softly.

Shaw didn’t fight him on that, the both of them soon curled up under the sheets together. Shaw was little spoon tonight but he wouldn’t ever complain about that. Flynn always seemed to radiate heat and smell like the ocean, it wasn’t bad. It was his Flynn. It was familiar. Sleep soon took him, the two of them waking up both with headaches the next day. It had been a while since Shaw drank and he wasn’t doing too well with it. He groaned and covered his face with the blanket, ready to let sleep take him again when he felt a hand slide up his thigh. Warm, gentle kisses were being placed on his neck.

“Good morning, love..” 

If this was how Flynn would wake him in the mornings, he was definitely going to take more days off. They had washed up together after, going to have breakfast. It was quiet for quite some time after up until Mathias decided to talk about last night while they finished their coffee.

“So. How long have you felt like I haven’t been giving you enough attention?” He asked, making Flynn pause.

He leaned back in his hair and sighed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Both men didn’t bother getting too dressed, deciding to stay comfortable unless they had to leave today.

“...a month now.” He finally answered. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have taken a day off sooner...a whole week, if you asked me.” Shaw said, kneeling in front of him now. 

Flynn cocked an eyebrow, looking down at him as Mathias placed his hands on his knees. He looked up at him as he parted them. Both eyebrows shot up as he realized what was going on.

“Not that I don’t love the image of you on your knees, smiling all coy up at me, but I want more than this too. You don’t have to take a week but don’t become so buried in your work you forget the daring and handsome pirate in your living space, mate.” He said, putting a hand under his chin to keep him looking up. 

“I know, let me take care of you.” 

He didn’t have to tell Flynn twice, pants around his ankles as the scratch of Shaw’s moustache tickled his thighs. They soon would end up like this throughout the day in various parts of the apartment before they were a sore, satiated tangle of limbs on the floor in front of the fire. Flynn’s head was on Shaw’s chest, calloused fingers running through long auburn locks.

“We should do this more...more than just this. You have to tell me when you want...and stop flirting with my 19 year old initiates thinking I don’t notice you’re trying to make me jealous. You’re more than capable of telling someone no.” He said, tugging slightly on aforementioned hair. 

Flynn blushed and moaned at the feeling, burying his face in Shaw’s chest. Oh, that was certainly a new reaction to something they hadn’t done before but he was spent and they’d have to explore it later. 

“I was trying to make you jealous, I didn’t expect you to show up drunk.” Flynn said, earning another hair tug.

“You don’t have to go so far as to get my attention...I’m right here, Flynn.” He said, pressing a kiss to his forehead now.

“You better not go anywhere either…” He responded, closing his eyes and settling in.

“You don’t think we’re sleeping on the floor...do you?” 

Flynn was already snoring, making Shaw snort. He was going to have to ask Ophelia to cover for him again tomorrow or cancel, cancelling didn’t sound too bad. He could pretend to be sick for a day but then it would be back to it, the relentless. Shaw closed his eyes and sighed, joining his lover in snoring on the floor.


	11. Take Me to Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter's Veil cuddles for one achy king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small, short excerpt sort of thing and some feel goods before the angst. I went from writing a chapter a day to just wanting to play through Shadowlands as fast as possible. I'm going to get back to it soon. There is some mature content in this chapter. I may or may not have been listening to Hozier while writing this chapter and also foreshadowing some things with some of the lyrics.  
> Not edited or beta'd.  
> Enjoy :3

Ophelia was not necessarily the most warm being available and had asked if Anduin wanted her to write to Wrathion for help, the black dragon having a tremendous amount of body heat to offer. Upon the suggestion, Anduin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into bed. He was having one of his bad days, his body in pain due to the cold front that had rolled in a day or so ago. A nice blanket of snow painted Stormwind in white as the King and Queen laid under a thick blanket of their own. Ophelia placed a few gentle kisses to his neck and chin before looking up at him, gentle caresses of affection across his chest. He had stubble forming but it was so blonde and barely there that nobody would notice had they not been this close to him. She also took note of the bags under his eyes, knowing that what he had been through was slowly yet quickly catching up to him. The bell falling on him many years ago was what caused his current chronic pains and the war they had just faced as well as an Old God didn't prove to make him feel any younger. His father's death still weighed on him at times as well as the feeling of the prior king's absence around the holidays. The two of them had been through quite a bit together but she wouldn't have had it any other way. If anybody was going to make sure they didn't die, it might as well be each other. She certainly noticed too that he looked just like his father, the resemblance growing by the day. Anduin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're staring." He remarked.

"I'm possibly gawking. I'm taking in every feature, my love...that's all. We don't get many days like this as the King and Queen of Stormwind. I wish it was under different circumstances, I hate it when you're in pain." She said, resting her head on his chest after he rolled onto his back. 

"Well, luckily I have a beautiful woman in my bed to cuddle and rub every sore spot away." He said

"There's a third woman in her bed? Where are you hiding her?" She asked, earning the infamous eye roll.

She giggled, moving to sit up and pull away. This earned a whine from him that turned into a moan as she began to carefully rub his bad knee. They had cleared the day, Greymane and Shaw seeing to urgent matters for them. It was starting to come down outside, big fluffy flakes from the sky, and yet the couple couldn't be bothered about it. A fire had been lit and was the only thing illuminating the room as clouds had settled over to create a dark day. Her hands worked his arm now, shoulder to the wrist. 

"You don't have to do this." He said

"You're right, I don't. I want to do this." She said, sliding her hands across his chest to his other arm.

"I'm starting to think you only want an excuse to touch me while I don't have a shirt on." He said, earning a non-verbal shrug as an answer.

He looked up at her then, affection and love shining through as he did so. If her heart could skip a beat, it absolutely would. Ophelia was very aware of the love Anduin and her shared but she had her apprehensions. It had taken a while after being risen for Ophelia to accept her new body as well as what that meant for her relationship with her husband. Her skin was cold but Anduin didn't seem to mind, and at times she felt repulsive. Not like herself. There was influence from the light within her that caused her to study everything she could about the Naaru. They were the purest form of the Holy Light and were probably the reason she could see some of those who had passed on before when they went to visit Varian, even seeing him. She enjoyed the time with him but found the whole thing a little strange. 

Ophelia didn't believe in an afterlife or the Light or anything religious until she was risen from death. Anduin cupped her cheek, pulling her out of the thoughts of her body and existence. He looked worried at first when she had looked up at him, knowing these thoughts plagued her at times but smiled slightly as she smiled at him. He pulled her into a gentle kiss that soon took on a much more passionate tone. Anduin swiftly forgot about the aches of his bones while Ophelia embraced him. Not much clothing had to be shed, gentle kisses places all over each other. They didn't care to be quiet, knowing they'd earned this time together after everything. She grasped the headboard, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as one hand rested on her hip. His mouth was preoccupied, lapping at her clit as two fingers curled inside of her against that sweet spot that had her writhing above him as an orgasm shook her to the core.

She wasted no time in sliding onto his cock, kissing him as she slowly moved up and down at first. She was very careful with him, noting the pains he had been feeling earlier as he sat up and grasped her hips again. He angled to where his thrusts could meet hers now, both of them soon sweating and moaning together from the slow build towards the ecstasy they would feel together. It was like a dance, slow and deliberate but a dance Anduin didn't have to worry about his knee with. She rested her forehead against his as another orgasm took her, his making him pull her in for a kiss as the feeling washed over him. They kept as this well into the nigh until they were both spent. They laid there next to each other, panting and smiling like fools.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked

"I don't know, maybe you should try that new technique you just did one more time." He said, earning a gentle slap to his arm.

"You're ridiculous." She said 

"Strange, I've only heard that about you." He said

She giggled and laid her head on his chest.

"Rest, my love...we'll need to be back to work tomorrow." She said, closing her eyes.

Anduin was 'gawking' now that she was very quickly asleep. He was not repulsed by her, not one bit. How could he be? Ophelia had been the love of his life for as long as he could remember and had also been there whenever he truly needed somebody. She was his best friend and one of the most beautiful beings he had ever seen in his whole life. They had both matured rather quickly but even in death, his wife was beautiful to him. Inside and out. He closed his eyes, soon falling asleep with her in his arms. This was as peacefully as they had managed to live together, even with the stress of being a monarch. Ophelia still ran errands for Shaw occasionally while also having him and Flynn over for dinner once a week. She also did the same with Magni, Wrathion, and Jaina as they came around. A big happy family, Ophelia and Anduin could finally live happily ever after.

Well....until the sky split open.


End file.
